Good morning
by Kuroai1013
Summary: A Michifer Fanfiction. Ucapan selamat pagi dari Lucifer untuk Michael. Gambar didapat dari fanpage Dagelan. Enjoy!


Supernatural bukan milik saya. Michifer Human!AU

Michael : Kalau bisa si bayanginnya Matt Cohen /cough

Lucifer : Kalau bisa si bayanginnya Mark Pellegrino /cough

* * *

Michael selalu memarahi Lucifer jika Lucifer bangun kesiangan. Padahal mereka sama-sama tahu jika kasur di pagi hari itu punya gaya gravitasi sendiri yang jauh lebih kuat dari inti bumi. Salahkan Michael yang punya pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan yang memaksanya harus bangun pagi, lebih pagi dari kebanyakan orang.

Dan gambar di dinding facebook yang mengatakan "Selamat pagi, sayang. Aku sengaja bangun duluan biar bisa ucapin duluan" sukses membuat Lucifer ingin bangun lebih pagi dari Michael, mungkin dia bisa mengusili Michael yang bangun kesiangan.

Meski Lucifer lebih suka mengikat tubuh Michael dengan lengannya, membiarkan tiga puluh menit pria itu terbuang hanya untuk membuat Lucifer melepaskan pelukanya di tubuh Michael.

Dulu, Lucifer sampai mendapat sikutan dan tendangan karena sering hampir membuat Michael terlambat. Sekarang Michael mengakalinya dengan bangun lebih pagi, dan semakin pagi Michael bangun, semakin keras kepala Lucifer mengekang pria itu agar tetap di tempat tidur.

Namun berbeda dengan pagi ini, Lucifer akan bangun lebih pagi dari Michael. Tidak ada cara ampuh untuk membangunkan seorang Lucifer di pagi buta selain membuatnya tetap terjaga sepanjang malam. Jadi saat Michael sudah masuk ke dalam hangatnya selimut yang terhampar menutupi tubuh mereka, Lucifer membalas " _Have a nice dream_ ," seperti biasanya, kemudian berbaring membelakangi Michael, berpura-pura tidur.

Lucifer bersyukur Michael tidak tahu dirinya terjaga sepanjang malam.

Malam panjang berhasil dilalui Lucifer dengan hanya memandang detik jarum jam di meja kecil samping tempat tidur mereka. Sampai akhirnya jarum jam menunjukan angka 5 pagi, Lucifer membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Michael.

Kebetulan sekali dia bisa melihat wajah damai Michael yang sedang tidur. Kedua lengan pria itu disatukan di sebelah kepalanya. Nafasnya teratur menghantam muka Lucifer. Lucifer mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat, efek begadang semalaman. Dia hanya tidak percaya jika melihat orang disayanginya ini begitu menakjubkan jika sedang tidur.

Apakah Michael juga suka memandanginya saat dia bangun pagi terlebih dahulu? Michael curang, Lucifer berdecak kesal di batinnya.

Lucifer mengulurkan tangannya ke sisi wajah Michael, menyentuh rambut-rambut tipis di sana yang belum sempat Michael cukur lagi. Tangannya berpindah ke leher, kemudian berakhir di bahu kokoh Michael. Gerakannya yang pelan membuat Michael bergerak gusar dalam tidurnya.

"Micha," panggil Lucifer lirih. "Bangun, kau akan terlambat." Lucifer menggoncangkan bahu Michael pelan. Kemudian Michael menepis tangan Lucifer di bahunya, dia berbalik untuk memunggungi Lucifer.

"Micha, bangun! Hey!" Lucifer tetaplah Lucifer. Dia menarik selimut Michael, kemudian menggoncangkan tubuh pria di sampingnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Micha!"

"Apa sih, Luce?"Geram Michael dengan mata sedikit terbuka, kesal tidurnya di ganggu. Lucifer menengokkan kepalanya ke arah jam. "Sudah pagi."

Michael mengamati jam wecker kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka. Pukul lima pagi lebih lima belas menit. Michael menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Lucifer mendekat ke arah Michael. Michael diam saja saat Lucifer memberinya kecupan di dahi. "Selamat pagi, sayang. Aku sengaja bangun lebih dahulu agar bisa mengucapkannya padamu." Michael bisa merasakan bibir Lucifer bergerak untuk membuat senyuman, atau seringai karena terlalu bangga bisa bangun labih pagi.

Michael tanpa peringatan langsung menendang Lucifer, membuat setan itu terjungkal ke lantai. "Ini _weekend_ , Luce. Aku lelah dengan lemburku tadi malam, jadi jangan ganggu tidurku, oke?" kata Michael kepada Lucifer yang sedang mengurut kepalanya.

"Kau ngapain tadi malam? Kau punya kantung mata yang mengerikan." Ujar Michael ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Lucifer.

Lucifer berdiri, dia mengusap tengkuknya. " _Well_ , begadang."

"Untuk?"

"Agar bisa mengucapkan selamat pagi."

Michael butuh beberapa menit untuk mencerna perkataan Lucifer saat nyawanya belum terkumpul semua. Jeda panjang membuat Lucifer gusar. Jangan bilang Michael tidak mau membuatan dia sarapan hanya karena dia begadang.

Lucifer sedikit lega saat Michael tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau melakukannya untukku?" Lucifer mengangguk sebagai balasan. Michael menarik tangan Lucifer, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh bersama-sama ke atas tempat tidur. Michael melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak dan rambut Lucifer, kemudian menciumi rambut Lucifer.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak," jawab Michael di antara rambut Lucifer. "Kau butuh tidur, Luce. Lupakan sejenak tentang bangun pagi."

Lucifer tersenyum di depan dada Michael, dia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Michael, hal yang biasa dia lakukan sebelum Michael pergi bekerja, namun sekarang tidak ada sikutan dan tendangan yang dia peroleh dari Michael.

" _Love you_ , Luce."

" _Love you too_ , Micha."

Balas Lucifer sebelum ikut bergabung dengan Michael mengarungi damainya negeri kapuk.

End

* * *

OOC? XD Maafkan saya karena ini tulisan pertama saya di fandom Supernatural -dan sialnya langsung tertarik sama kapal Michifer, dan terhisap ke dalamnya sampai susah keluar dari jurang kemasoan-

Tadinya mau bikin Luci bilang "Good morning Vietnaaaaaaam" di telinga Mika, tapi entah kenapa tangan saya menolak ide nista itu dan memilih membuat ide yang sedikit fluffy untuk kapal yang kadar angsanya sudah melampaui batas :3

Anw, mind to review? ^^


End file.
